Sadie Hawkins Dance
by baileysue2
Summary: My version on how 4x11 should go! c: Blaine's POV. Blam!3


**Sadie Hawkins Dance this Friday at 6:30.**

_Great_. Blaine thought. The last Sadie Hawkins dance.. No. Don't think about that now. This is not the time.

"Sammy! Will you go to the Sadie Hawk dance with me?" Over his shoulder he saw Brittany and Sam with fingers intertwined.

"Of course." Sam said and then he kissed her. God.. Sometimes love was annoying..

Sam Evans was a pretty nice guy, well a really nice guy actually. He never got too involved with anyone's business but he loved to help. If it wasn't for him Blaine would be at Dalton right now. Where they didn't have a Sadie Hawkins Dance..

"Hey Blaine!" Sam waved, smiling brightly. Why does his smile have to be so interesting.. The way his eyes gleamed and his trouty lips parted.. No. Blaine couldn't think like that. Sam was straight. "Hey Sam."

"Are you going to the dance?"

"No.. I have no one to go with.. And its a girl's choice dance. I don't like girls." Sam frowned a little. "You could uhm.. Come along with me and Britt maybe?" Why was he doing this. Couldn't he see that Blaine didn't want to go?

"No, you and Britt should have fun together. I'll just stay home and watch some movies." Sam kept frowning. Why did he care so much? "Okay.. Its your choice. But my offer still stands!"

"Okay I get it. Thanks Sam." Sam nodded and walked away.

"Hey homo. Aw he looks sad. No more homos to go to the dance with? Too bad." That obnoxious bully _ said. Blaine tried to walk away but he came back and shoved his shoulder. "Don't walk away from me. I'm talkin' to you! Damn faggot thinks he's better than me!" Blaine wasn't going to fight back. He was willing to take what was coming.

"Woah woah woah. What the hell _?" Sam demanded. Oh great. Now Blaine was going to be beat up in front of him.. "This homo thinks he's better than me! Gotta show him his place."

Sam pulled his arm away from Blaine. "I'm sure it was the other way around. You new bullies think you own this place. Well, you don't. Fuck off or you'll mess with me." Woah. Blaine wasn't expecting that.

The bully just shrugged off and walked away. "T-Thanks Sam." Blaine managed to croak out. "No problem.. Have they been bothering you a lot? God I'll kill them.."

"No this is the first time.. I think its the dance."

"That's why you have to go! C'mon! You can tag along with me and Britt. It'll be fuuuuun!" Blaine laughed a little with a hint of blush. "Oh fine. I'll go."

"Yes! I did it! I broke Nightbird!" Blaine chuckled. "Oh shut up. I should get goin' to class. See ya 'round Sam."

Sam kept smiling that perfect smile. "Yep!"

* * *

Sam came in Sam's old truck with him and Brittany. Not the most ideal transportation, but he couldn't complain. The dance turned out spectacular. Not at all like his last Sadie Hawkins dance.

"You ready to party, bro?" Blaine smiled at Sam. He really was a good friend. "Of course. Thanks again for making me go."

"No problem." Sam said before Brittany hugged him. "Lets go boys!"

Blaine was certainly surprised to see one miss Santana Lopez at the dance, but Brittany was even more so. Sam was a little hurt to have Brittany leave his side, but he understood love.

"Blaaaaine!" Tina squealed and hugged Blaine. "Hey Tina! Having fun?"

"Of course! Lets dance!" Tina grabbed his hand and took him around Marley, Unique, and Sugar. "Hey Blainey! You made it!" Sugar yelled. "Yeah.. I was surprised though, in Sam's old beat-up truck!" Blaine laughed at the thought. Then he saw that Sam made his way over.

"Ladies. Blaine. Now I know you can't be having fun without white chocolate!" All the girls giggled and Blaine laughed nervously, knowing exactly what was coming next.

Sam did his little stripper dance around the girls and they all couldn't contain their laughter. "C'mon Blaine! Join in!" What. Blaine wasn't expecting this. But Blaine started dancing anyway, with his boyish-cuteness.

"You're pretty good!" Sam told him. "Not too bad yourself!" Blaine yelled back. Just then the song changed to a much slower song. Great.

Blaine sighed and made his way over to the chairs. He was very surprised to see that Brittany and Santana were dancing together. Sam must feel like sick, Blaine thought. He looked around for him but couldn't find him.

"Hey Blaine." He turned and saw those stunning green eyes. "Hey Sam.. Sorry 'bout Britt and San.." Blaine said looking over to them.

"Eh.. I didn't really like her that much anyway. I had my eye on someone else."

Someone else? Who? Was it Marley.. Everyone seemed to like Marley, maybe Sam would too. "So.. Are you still with Kurt?"

What? Why was he asking about Kurt? "Nope. He found someone else in New York.. I'm kind of glad actually. I can move on now." Sam smiled again. "Oh. Well would you wanna dance then?"

Blaine blushed. "No.. Its fine. You don't have to dane with me out of pity." Sam shook his head. "That's not what I meant. I like you Blaine.. I wanted to dance with you because [i] I like you. [/i]

"You.. You do? As friends?" Sam chuckled. "No Blaine. As more than friends." Sam held out his hand. "Wait.. You're not straight?"

"No. Not when it comes to you. But I don't like labels." Blaine put his hand in his. "Oh. I.. I like you too. A lot." Blaine's face got so red. Sam just kept his wholesome smile and took him out to the dance floor, and wrapped his arm around him.

Sam's eyes never left Blaine's, but Blaine couldn't help but look at all the staring faces. He puts his arms around Sam's shoulder and danced. For one moment, everything was perfect. Nothing could ruin it. Unfortunately that moment did not last long.

Blaine closed his eyes for one second to feel Sam slipping away from him. It was too good to be true. Sam could never like him.

That was until he opened his eyes to see Sam being carried away. "SAM! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

"BLAINE NO! STAY, PLEASE DON'T GET HURT." He heard the guys pulling Sam away mutter things about homos, faggots, and quires. Blaine couldn't kept the tears from coming.

His perfect night.. Ruined. He wanted to follow them, he really did. But he couldn't bear to see Sam beat up. He couldn't, that would be hell.

"Blaine! What the hell just happened?!" Tina rushed over. "They.. They took him.." Blaine managed out through tears.

He could see Ryder and Jake run out to Sam. He could hear a scream, over the loud music. No.. This isn't happening.. It can't be!

Tina wrapped her arms around Blaine, but Blaine was numb. Why.. What did he do. Sam was perfect. He didn't deserve that. "I need to see him.. I can't take this anymore!"

Blaine made Tina let go and went out to see blood in the snow and a bleeding Sam around it. "S-Sam.." Blaine gasped and ran to him. "B-Blaine.. I need to tell you something."

"Anything! Just stay awake!" Blaine looked to see the two guys that dragged Sam out were at the mercy of Ryder and Jake. Thank God there were some good people around here.

"It.. It was worth it." Sam smiled. "What?" Blaine was brick red. "That dance. It was worth it. I've l-loved you for a w-while." Loved? Blaine never expected this. But he could start feeling Sam slipping away so he needed to focus.

"I love you too Sam. But you need to focus on this.. You're hurt real bad, Sam." Sam just nodded and his eyes closed. Blaine needed him to stay awake so he did what he had to.

He kissed him, softly on the lips. It felt like heaven, and he could feel him kissing back. Finally he pulled away and Sam's eyes opened. "I h-hope you know that I j-just did that so you w-would kiss me."

Blaine laughed nervously. He looked down at Sam to see him bleeding in several places. He called the police.

* * *

Today was the day Blaine got to see Sam. He was very nervous.. Sam had 2 broken ribs and a fractured leg.

He opened the door to see Sam looking up at him smiling. "Hey Blainey." Sam said. Oh why did this man have to be so perfect! Everything about him was worth looking at.

"Hey Sammy. Feeling better?"

"Now that you're here." Blaine blushed and walked over to him. "I've been waiting all day for you to get here!"

Blaine chuckled. "Its 8:30 Sam." Sam chuckled back. "I know but every minute feels like a lifetime when it comes to you." Blaine giggled nervously, he was such a charmer. "I missed you, a lot. Everyone did."

"I missed them too. But I can't do this with them." Then, Sam leaned up and kissed Blaine softly, cupping his cheek.

Blaine kissed back and suddenly felt Sam's tongue against his bottom lip. He opened his lips to let him in. Sam moaned quietly, trying to deepen the kiss. Just then his doctor came in.

"Sam, you are open for vis- Well. I see that you already have a visitor today! Don't let me interrupt!" Blaine immediately pulled away, instantly feeling embarrassed. "Dr. Brewer.. You ruined it!"

Blaine felt like slapping Sam but couldn't stop laughing. "Sorry boys. Well Sam I'm glad to say that you can leave tomorrow and go back to school in a few days. It'll be hard to let you go. You're such a charmer."

The doctor winked and Blaine laughed to himself. Same old Sammy. "Yeah but now Blaine here gets me to himself!" Oh God Sam.. Stop! Blaine thought. Blaine kept blushing.

"Well I'll leave you two to each other. Bye Blaine!" The doctor smiled and walked out. "She's pretty nice. I got bored so I decided to flirt with her." Sam chuckled and Blaine laughed back.

"I bet she will be sad to see you go. But now I get you aaaaaaall to myself." Blaine chuckled and layed down with Sam.

Sam wrapped an arm around Blaine and kissed his cheek. "Love you Blainey."

"I love you too." And from then on, it didn't matter what happened, it was perfect with Sam at his side.

* * *

A/N: Please review! I hope you liked it! This is my first Glee fanfic! Happy Holidays! c:


End file.
